Awakening An Utopia
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: A series of lemons, involving notable female figures from the destiny universe. As they all come together to form a larger city.
1. Romancing The Screamer

Apollyon is hunter that has a significant interest in the Hive. While, one would say this interest could lead to an awful path, Toland's path. This hunter's interest invokes something more passionate, something more desirable.

Apollyon, set out to find a wizard that would be suitable for his first test. Omingul. A wizard with a voluptuous set of breast and quite the fine tune ass for a wizard. She will make an excellent target.

The hunter set out on his adventure during the night, in which a lot of guardians are either resting or relaxing with their time off.

He begins his descent into the chamber of Omingul. A place filled with thralls that wanted nothing more than to rip your flesh out and devour you.

Slaughtering, in what felt like a thousand Hive Apollyon finally made it. The diamond that is Omingul, and he will have her all to himself. No Zavala to bug him. No Ikora to tell him to research. Lastly, no Cayde to get him off track.

Apollyon, shoots a tether at the wizard as he begins to weaken her with his Sleeper Stimulant. When she was all but dead, he begins his approach on her. The tether's effects still holding her down, as she looks at him with what appears to be a wary gaze.

The hunter removes her breast plate, revealing her DD breast and large areola. Not wasting any time to capture it in his mouth, causing her to let out a soft scream. "The queen screamer herself not so loud now are we?"

Apollyon pinches her nipples roughly, while sucking on the other. Enjoying the softness of her pale redish skin. Omingul's nipples grow harder, and she begins to fight less as she experiences her first sense of pleasure. From a human, no less.

She grinds her body slowly against the hunter wanting to feel every inch of pleasure from the guardian she sought to slay. However, she is met with a hard smack on her ass as she screams in ecstasy. "Patience, and you will be well rewarded. I will turn you into my pet, the womb of my seed, and the bearer of my spawn."

Apollyon presses her roughly into the floor, as he places soft kisses between the valley of her cold breast. His hand slithering down to remove the cloth hiding her precious pussy.

His lowers his head down inch by inch, while caressing her ass slowly rubbing the spot that he had marked.

Omingul, looks down as she feels her pussy glistening with anticipation of what is to come. She needed more. She nee- Her thoughts are cut off, as she feels warm tongue trailing her cold pussy. His tongue touching her clit ever so slightly is driving her to the edge. He was teasing her, but she wanted him to explore every inch of her caverns with divine mouth.

She claws at his armor, while shoving her moist pussy into face. Apollyon, not be one to disappoint accepts her demand. He holds her waist, as the tongue of his licks at her clit in different rhythms. No rhythm being the same.

He pushes one finger inside of Omingul, causing her to moan softly. Then another, and another, and another until he has four fingers deep inside of her as they trace her dripping caverns with precision. His tongue never stopping as he sucks on her pale, red clit getting a hint of what the wizard's essence has to offer.

"Reveal to me your juices. Show me your divine essence. Cum for me Omingul, my beloved." As if the world was begin flooded, Apollyon is met with a large river of juice as he laps up every inch from her now warm pussy. Not wasting a drop of the heavenly essence.

Omingul lets out a soft screech to tell that she needed more. You will get more, but first you need to taste my essence. Apollyon stands up and unzips his pants revealing a pale, hard cock. She wastes no times by giving it a lick with her cold tongue, before holding his large cock in her clawed hand.

"Suck my cock, Omingul. Show your new master how much you want this inside of you." Omingul opens her mouth swallowing his cock whole, as he begins to fuck her mouth which leads her to gag and cough. Apollyon, grabs her horns to keep stable, while she gulps every inch of his dick with slight ease.

"Just like that my slutty wizard. Keep this up and I will reward you with a lot of kids." Omingul, looks in the eyes of Apollyon as he can see his cock stretch her small mouth. The desire that can be seen within her glowing eyes could make a man go crazy. But for Apollyon, he is already crazy and he loves it.

She slurps his cock, while vibrating her mouth with screams to increase the pleasure. "You filthy slut. I love it. More!" Omingul listens and deep throats his entire cock and fingers her pussy enjoying the combo.

"I am going to cum. Swallow it all." Apollyon groans out, as his semens floods the horny wizard's mouth. Letting go of her horns, as he take his cock out of her mouth.

Apollyon bends her over his lap, " I want you scream every time I mark your ass with my hand. Scream, as I make you mine alone." He smacks her bare, bubbly ass once. Giving it a red mark, he proceeds to smack the other cheek enjoying the ripples from the spankings of Omingul's ass.

She screams louder and louder, in which every hit begins to grow stronger marking her ass with a permanent mark of her master. Her pussy, was all but soaked at this point. And, her mind wanted one thing, Apollyon inside of her.

He smiles at his pet, seeing that both of her cheeks are scarred with handprints from her spanking. Now it is time for the moment they're waiting for. He picks her up, then roughly slams her against the wall.

Apollyon, rams his hard but wet cock inside of Omingul as she let out the loudest scream/moan he has ever heard. He has taken her essence and bonded her to him alone. The blood leaking from her pussy verifies that fact, but he continues pounding the wet pussy.

His beloved's claws dig into his skin, as he fucks the screams out of her. The walls resonate and quake with each thrust, as the two make love to one another. A love that is unbound by any moral code, but locked by their passion and desire for one another.

Apollyon removes his helmet, assaulting her mouth with his own as she opens without any resistance. His cock embedded deeply inside of her, as she goes up and down the hard organ. Enjoying every inch of the hard organ's pounding, as her walls her reshaped to bear his children. The only man she will ever belong to and will kneel too.

Omingul, squirts as he continues to fuck her pussy in a multitude of different positions. While, she feels his cock twitch inside of her as he releases a stream of steady semen filling her once void womb.

This was not the end, however, as Apollyon takes her asshole violently claiming every inch of her as his property alone. The never ending screams of Omingul could be heard across the Cosmodrome, as the two lovers continue their passionate, sweaty fucking.

When they finally concluded their session, there was white fluids all around the once dark room. And, in the middle of it all was a sleeping Omingul and a sleeping hunter cuddled up to each other's warmth.

The morning had come sooner that excepted, but the couple solved it with some hard fucking. Omingul screams, as her tight walls are being filled once again by the man she has fallen in love with.

"We should go now, Omingul. I can't leave you, as the other guardians may try to exterminate you." She screeches in agreement. "I will build us a home, and with it we will build our family."

Apollyon calls his ship, as he transports him and Omingul on it as they mark their destination to the far off Dreadnaught. To live in the outer reaches of the planetary system.


	2. Trials

A/N: Credit given to Blaze for sharing an idea with me to further expand this multi-one shot story. Maybe even a future, fleshed out revision.

A/N: Leave a review of who you would like next, female.

After sailing the stars within their home in the Dreadnought. Apollyon, has learned a few secrets of attuning into the ascendant realm of the hive. In it, he plans to further his spawn of human-hive hybrids.

Building towards their current utopia, one in which will be a floating empire. Similar to the stature of the Leviathan itself. However, he had his eyes set on a women he met in the void. She hosted the Trials Of The Nine, and he will make her his as well.

The Void is hidden inside a plane that isn't accessible by many, yet he has completed the trials. In which, allowed him to access this anomaly of a location. Apollyon, lands on the plane and goes through the main method of reaching the final tower. He jumps inside the tower, and sees the woman in the astronomical plane.

The emissary is floating in a meditation like state, as she opens her eyes to see the presence of the guardian. "Emissary Of The Nine, it's a beautiful day seeing you here." Apollyon mentions to the transcended woman, taking a step closer with every word.

She simply stares at Apollyon, noticing that he is inching closer to her. "You do have a lovely place, but I have a proposition for you." The emissary looks into his eyes searching for any deceit or falter. "What is this proposition that you're speaking of?" She speaks for the first time since he has been here.

The dark guardian smiles, knowing that he has gained her attention. "You join me, and my future utopia. The servitude to your masters will be freed, and you'll be serving under me."

She stares at the guardian inquisitively, wondering would it be worth it to switch from her former masters to a guardian. A warm feeling had taken hold of her, as sees the man holding her hand. "What are you doing..?"

Apollyon simply smiled, although it is hidden inside of his mask. "You are to be my companion, so I brought you a gift. A ring, made from the stars themselves."

"Who said I said yes..." The emissary questions with a small amount of emotion in her once dead voice. "I'm not hearing a no?" Apollyon remarks.

She doesn't reply for a moment, as the two are locked in an eternity under a blanket of stars. The making of a bond soon begins...

The emissary is all a guardian could ever need. After Apollyon has stripped her down from the thick garments. He admires the beauty before him. Long black hair and blue eyes that could drown him in the soft pools. Yet, his desire for her is more than he could handle at the moment.

With his hands caressing every curve of his new woman, and lips marking the skin of a goddess. The emissary, now known as Saxxa, is melting upon his touches. She thought she had transcend all the mortal emotions and desires, but the urge of lust is strong as ever. Her pussy is dripping at the thought of being taken so roughly.

Apollyon's hand slinks down to her panties rubbing her clit ever so softly, teasing her with every flick. The sparks of her moaning were a sign that he was doing something right. However, what really caught his attention was the large breast that she hid inside her garments. They are perky and urged to be sucked on, as if they would explode without it.

He grabs Saxxa and bites onto her breast, while his free hand massages her ass. The combination of two sensations brought out the primal side within the woman.

"Please, more. I need it. I want it!" Her moans filled the empty chamber, as she pleads and begs for her new master to take her as his.

"What do you need? Who do you need it from?" Apollyon questions, as his hastens his assault on her blue breast making sure to take in every inch of flavor that befell his mouth.

I-I n-n-e-ed y-you master! Saxxa, screams out final part as climaxes from the intense change in motion and pace. "Did I tell you could climax?" Apollyon questions the quivering woman, while her juices leaks down her legs and panties. "You will be disciplined."

Saxxa, gulps at the change in manner. However, her master didn't care for warning as his large cock intrudes her mouth. Causing her choke, but slowly get into the groove as she slowly bobs her head up and down the large member. The emissary wraps her wet tongue around her master's warm member. Listening to the sounds of his grunts, as she sucks half way on his cock.

"To be a virgin, you're getting use to pleasing me with your succulent mouth." However, her response is the tightening of her jaws as she sucks on the member warming and lubing him for penetration.

He bent her ass over taking her in the desolate void. Making the woman give an loud moan, as her pussy is being taken by this dark guardian. She cries out, as her body betrays her and open its walls filling the large cock inside her.

The feeling of being rejuvenated, but shredded apart is a experience she would never forget. His cock pumping in and out her at various rhythms, in which rub against her g-spot. " Y-yess, please. Show me why I belong to you...master-rrr." Saxxa purrs out in a lustful tone.

Hearing his woman beg for more underneath him drives his lust to the edge, as Apollyon grabs her by the neck choking her as he pounds her right pussy into the cold waters of the spire. The emissary moans echo across the distance, yet no one could hear them. The slutty moans only edge Apollyon on to continue his worship of the woman before him.

Thrust cackling the water, moans echoing in the sky, and breaths gasping for air. This is the scene within the chamber of the spire, as the couple continue on their sexual escapade.

"Make me cum...again! I'll do anything to bear your child, help the growth, anything. Just please make me feel alive again." Saxxa's body is caressed with sweat as the two have been going at it for hours. Her breast have multiple bite marks, while ass littered with handprints from her master, and neck with a permanent bite signaling she is his.

Apollyon's dick grew hard inside his companion pussy, and he decided he wanted to claim her final hole. Without warning, he shoves his cock inside of her asshole stretching it completely as she gasps in pain from the sudden intrusion. "W-what are you doing?" Saxxa asks trying to adjust to the pain and length of the monster inside her.

"Claiming this hole as mine." Apollyon's statement was small, but efficient. His cock slowly jackhammering inside of her tight cavity, while she moans out softly. "Such a masochist, aren't we? Getting turned on by such a small amount of pain."

" Mmm-hmm" She moans out in a tone of agreement, as she grinds her plump ass onto his hard cock. Apollyon, grabs her hair, then thrusts his cock inside her deeply pumping the bouncing cheeks as he fucks her like there is no tomorrow. The pleasure from such a small hole was in measurable, but he loved it. And, apparently she does as well.

"Clench harder my pet. Show your master how much you deserve his cum." He demands, as he spanks her ass turning it a tinge of purple from the licks. Apollyon, sucks her neck as he listens to the woman's moans of bliss. "Cum for me my pet." Saxxa's panties become increasingly wet, before she squirts letting loose a trail of liquid honey. Panting, as her master releases his semen inside her ass for the first time today. To say she was tired would be an understatement.

Apollyon lays down in the water relaxing his body, as he achieves his primary purpose. His future wife laying on top of him, as she finally passed out from the long hours of sex. Adorable, my beloved gift of the nine. He looks up at the starry atmosphere, before calling his ship to come within a few hours to pick them up. Before, he himself, succumbs to fatigue.


	3. Melting The Iron Lord

A/N: I have received a request that mentioned this iron lord needing a bit of love, so here it's. Enjoy, but also feel free to leave request.

The singe of flames brought forward to the Iron Temple meant one thing. It is time for Iron banner... And, a new lady to join the ever growing utopia. Apollyon's time in crucible is far from over, plus the thought of seeing the Lady of Iron is all the more pleasing.

Nonetheless, his small home is now growing within the Dreadnought. The hive for the most part obeyed, and were willing to listen to their higher master. However, a few were sent to the dungeons to face punishment.

Omingul and Saxxa are pregnant within few days of each other, as they both settled to live on the vessel. His dream of continuing his bloodline and building a city is slowly coming to life. But, now he must claim another. A woman of Iron.

"Lady Efrideet, you're glowing as ever." The voice of a guardian awoke her from her thoughts of the past. "Are you here to gain access to the Iron Banner, or is it something else you wanted?" The tone is somber, however it still holds a sense of pride within.

Apollyon knew the woman lost her fire team to Siva, and this would be his chance to give a new chance at life. "How would you like a chance at a new start?" The question pierces her visage, yet Efrideet remains subtle.

"Why? How?" Are the only two words that slipped the lord's mouth, as she took everything he will say to her with a grain of salt. In her mind, she is hoping that he has a salvation that could truly give her a new start or something to live for beside fighting.

"Reason number one, you're plagued by sadness and it's a waste for you to be sitting here grieving on people long dead. Reason number two, I will give you access to an utopia but there is a requirement to get inside." Apollyon, answers the woman questions without a pause.

For Lady Efrideet, time stood still. The chance at something to reprise the memories of her former comrades was something she thought long past possible. But, here this guardian is offering her such a chance. She would take it. The days of suicide, when she tried to end her life but to no end. Her own consciousness would stop her from committing such an act, yet didn't stop the scars...

Feeling her mood drop rapidly, Apollyon knew she needed someone to nurture her and love her like no other. And, he would be the one to take on such a daunting task. He removes her helmet, unlocking her long red locks and soft green eyes that would quiver any average man. The beauty of woman is found on the inside, so let me help you learn to love yourself and forget your pain.

Apollyon captures Efrideet lips for a brief kiss, in which sparks and passion take away her moments of grief. Somehow, with that single kiss, she knew that everything would get better with him around. "I accept your offer." She looks into his cloudy grey eyes, and sees something worth fighting for again, him.

He presses his framed body against the woman, causing her to fight back with her own push. Yet, she is dominated by the guardian's strength as he caresses her body and she slowly loses her will to fight against being dominated.

"You will become mine, and I will help you with the pain." He whispers into her ears, serenading her deepest and darkest thoughts with his serene voice.

Efrideet, grinds against him wanting more of him and his ability to calm her at her worst. She needed him, as much as she needed the oxygen in the air. He would become apart of her lifestyle, then maybe she could feel happiness ever since the incident.

Swiftly picking her up, Apollyon brings her into her personal chambers that are held within the temple. He would claim Efrideet as his woman, and no one would stop him. The dark guardian pulls apart her armor leaving her in bra and panties. "Stunning." Is his last words, before pressing his lips on neck as he makes love to his newfound woman.

The pleasure of someone taking care of her is too beyond her understanding, as the man is gentle yet aggressive in his approach. Apollyon's kisses litter her body like a plague, one that brought life instead of death. Rejuvenation instead of pain, while the pleasure only helps her even more.

He caresses her thighs and kisses her head. "Are you a virgin?" Efrideet nods, hoping that it wouldn't turn him off. However, she is taken by surprise when she feels his warm lips on her pussy. The warm tongue of his violating her clit ever so slowly, and his hand caress her curves that still hold so much purity.

" Mmmhmm! Mmm-Ahhhh!" She moans louder with every increasing lick and violation of her poor clit. Her nipples have grown hard, as the man plays with her body and she pulls her nipples roughly. " Don't stop. Don't stop. Make me forget!"

Every flick of his tongue was a newfound sensation for the women. The tingling of her clit, and her teasing brought about an orgasm.

Efrideet's toes curl, as she releases hot nectar into the guardian's mouth. But, his tongue didn't stop moving as she shoves his head deeper. Finding the pleasure more than enough to thrive off, as she grinds her wet pussy into his mouth.

"Oh, oh, just like that...Ahhhh!" Efrideet screams out, as she orgasms again from the warm tongue.

She breaths in and out. Her chest rising and falling, while her legs shakily twitch as the pleasure resonates throughout.

"We're just getting started my lord." Apollyon tells her, while removing his head from Efrideet's warm pussy.

He pulls her shaky legs into a V shape. Showing off the flexibility that she has gain from years of training. Apollyon rubs his hard cock against her clit, then pussy. "Are you ready?" She nods her head at his response.

The guardian plunges his hard cock inside of her, brutalizing her wet pussy as he grunts with each thrust. His cock under the tight grip of her cunt, as he hammers her insides without pause.

Efrideet moans out in stammers, as the large cock inside of her causes a loss of words. The pain, is long gone as she could only feel the cock move in and out of her.

Her red hair sprawls all over the bed and eyes roll backwards. The sign of good sex is all but apparent in this situation. Sounds of flesh smacking against each other can be heard throughout the walls. As the two become intwine with each other with each thrust.

Apollyon pours his hot semen inside her, and thrusts with each load not letting his kids drop from their new home. Switching up the position, Efrideet is now on top of her guardian. Riding his large member, while her pussy clampens on his cock. Seeking his semen once more, as she rides his cock with vigor hoping to drain him of semen.

He squeezes her pale ass, and dominates her right pussy. With each bounce his cock moves deeper inside her, and pillages her insides like a raider to a castle. The screams and grunts mix in together to form a symphony of sexual intimacy.

Before long, Apollyon grabs her hair as he pounds the tight pussy not wanting any of his kids to escape their future mother. "You're mine. You will always be mine." He bites her breast marking her with a scar, while he ejaculates inside of her warm pussy.

The next few hours involved room shaking sex, as they broken the bed and marked the area with juices. A lover's delight, as the two continued on their course of having rough sex throughout the evening.

Lady Efrideet, soon joins on the utopian ship claiming it as her home as well. The iron lord is also pregnant with next generation of the ship, as she spend times coating her room for the baby's arrival.


	4. Simulation

The Vex, are renown for their thinking and optimism for forming simulations of universes and situations that are unknown or favor them. Zydix, is one such Vex specimen that was created in the like of the former human species. She maintained a flawless body, one in which was preferred by the Vex.

Even though she was a brand new creation, she is still under the ruling of a hive mind. In which, she would deal with the anomaly, Apollyon. The vex were curious, and their curiosity comes with a price...

The Black Garden is home to a never ending garden. Sprouting forward and backwards, future and past, but what maintains the constant growth? Simulations of reality or The Darkness itself? Nonetheless, Apollyon seeks the source of this garden's power.

"Cold, to say the least." Apollyon thinks to himself. The center of the Black Garden. It wasn't the same, as when he first arrived four years ago. Red flowers are tinted with black stains, reminiscent of the taken. Pillars of Vex now broken and scarred from the old battle. Yet, what truly stole his attention is what laid in the center. A woman, with beauty like none other. She stood frozen in time. Almost like a statue? Her eyes are closed and hair is moving with the faint breezes.

Artemis, Apollyon's ghost, analyzes the woman. "This woman is similar to the Vex. Her biological make up is Vex, but her form is that of a human. Approximately from the golden age."

Not caring for any of the potential consequences, Apollyon walks toward the frozen woman. Each step his heart races, as his mind is bombarded with what ifs. He raises his hands to touch her face. A small smirk plasters his face, when the Vex woman grabs Apollyon's hand.

"You. Are. The. Dark. Guardian." The woman's tone is frigid, and dead. Far from any human or race that he has ever heard speak before.

"What if I am?" Apollyon shot back at the human imitation.

"Then. You. Are. To. Be. Tested." Zydix grabs Apollyon by the throat, then slams him into the ground. The garden simulates binds they lock him into place. "The. Vex. Will. Stimulate."

Apollyon looks at the woman full body from his ground perspective. Noticing her generous curves, large breast, pale skin, grey eyes, and silver hair. He didn't get to enjoy the sight much longer, as Zydix rips a hole in his pants. Exposing his hard-on that he has for the Vex.

Zydix lowers herself onto the guardian's cock, feeling every inch of her biological body twitch in excitement. The warm member rubbing against her cold walls, as she moves up and down slowly. Apollyon grunts slightly, as the Vex woman uses his member to please herself. Zydix's round ass being the only thing he can see, as she gets to favorable rhythm.

Apollyon grunts as his dick pounds the Vex woman, not caring as he struggles against his confines wanting to throw himself at her. To show her what a real woman should be feeling. But, he couldn't as Zydix's pussy clenches harder against his cock draining his energy. While, she bounces up and down, the heat spurs to life as her white juices leak on his cock. With each thrust he could feel himself subconsciously giving into the weak. Whispers of the Vex creeping into his brain. Driving him crazy with dark thoughts of tearing the woman's pussy apart.

Zydix's screams for the first time, as the guardian releases his semen into her biological womb. The unexpected rush sends her over the edge, as climaxes and squirts over his cock. Coating it with vex fluids as she stands up.

"The. pleasure? Is. Different." The Vex woman tries to understand and comprehend what just happened to her. However, she is bent over promptly. As, Apollyon grabs her hair and jabs his dick into her small asshole. In a lust filled state he didn't care what hole he was in, but she is going to get it. One way or another.

Apollyon pounds Zydix with no remorse. Each thrust shaking her large ass, and each smack reddens her pale skin. I'm going bruise you, and fuck you up. "You belong to me now, and I'm going to show you what a real woman feels." His rugged voice pierces her ears, while he violently pounds her asshole. The moans and screams of Zydix fill the guardian, as she claws against the ground and bends her back. Exposing her ass, as well as, pussy to the guardian. Giving him a full frontal view of what he now owns.

Apollyon's cock thrusts inside and out her asshole, with the white liquid from her pussy being lubricant. Taking her subconscious into a place unknown, as he fucks her like none of his other wives. The Vex woman didn't belong to the Vex anymore. She belonged to him, and only him. Her ass cheeks, now purple, from the constant hits and clapping against his cock. Zydix's eyes are rolled back as she intakes the human feeling of pleasure. Her entire existence is for this one moment. To have it come to fruition, and exceed the Vex expectations is an all for one gift. One, in which, she would take greatly.

The cock inside her asshole, is bulging and pulsing. His thrust are getting harder, and the feeling of pleasure is getting stronger. Then, it all went blank. The loads of semen rushed inside her asshole, then stomach. As she screams in absolute pleasure. She orgasms from her pussy, as her asshole gets stuffed with semen.

Apollyon, switches position with her on ground and legs up in the air. Getting his cock hard on for the third time today, as he proceeds to fuck the brains out of Zydix.

It felt like days, as the two lustful entities fuck each other over the garden. Entrapped in the feeling of new pleasure, as the two become one with another. Through the art of fucking.

After their escapade of sexual rampaging, Apollyon brings Zydix to the ship. Creating her a room on the ship. As the newly wife experiences a good dose of new fucking from her sister wives and husband.


	5. A Start

A/N: I will make full story out this if you'll like. After, I've finished the adding all the women.

A/N: A short chapter to update you all on Apollyon's goals, and the next two to four chapters. Side note: Last wish raid unlocks new women to the harem, so you can take a guess who which women in the reviews. Enjoy.

The conquest of several women has lead to many innovations inside the ship. For instance, the women have brought their womanly touch to the foreboding carrier. With each area slowly transforming into something that suits them for the moment. Until, they can settle and build their utopian home.

Ominigul, made the Dreadnought's hive discipline. The endless amounts made easy labor to continue their offering for her husband's ascendant realm. In which, reflected his darker nature and countless murders of beings higher than himself. The hybrid spawn inside her growing with each day, as they develop in her body.

Saxxa, former Trials of Nine keeper, room mirrored her passion. Beside sex... Meditation. The room gives soft vibes of peace, as the windows give view of the dark cosmos. Her baby bump slowly starting to make an appearance, while she prepares for her motherly duty. And, guilty pleasure of letting her husband drain the milk from her breast.

Efrideet, coated her room with photos and broken weapons long since forgotten. The pain of losing her partners still burning in her mind, but the thought of bringing new life was a hell of a drug. It took away the sleepless nights, and when that didn't work. She would get Apollyon to pound her to oblivion. Although, jealousy reels in her mind as she has to share him with so many different women.

Zydix, newly acquitted with the life of being a wife. She was lost, to say the least. The other women, being a wife, decorating, none of this was planned by the Vex. Which, was a shock to her as she was on her own. Nevertheless, the whispers of her hive still assault her brain. She wanted to be pregnant just like the others, and she would get it. She would give birth to a baby just like the others.

Apollyon rested in his personal quarters. With the only thing on his mind is what to do next. To conquer, to expand, or to fuck... Options. Options. The latter being the most fun and interesting thing to explore at his moment of want. "But, who to start with first?" This thought lingers on his mind before he sees two of his wives in the garden square. An area with a mixture of hive architecture and red flowers that were once in the Black Garden.

Omingul's claws cut Zydix's pale skin. Her shiver of desire, as the hive-wizard, teases her sister-wife with the feeling of her cold, clawed fingers. Each touch leaving a distinct marking, while the waters ripple from their actions. The wizard bondages Zydix. Then, grabs her head and forces it to her soaking pussy.

Apollyon watches from a distance, stroking his growing bulge as the two women continue their fling.

Screams could be heard from across the ship from Ominigul. Her pussy being licked and clean all in one, as the lower woman exceeds her expectations in this art. Zydix's warm tongue caress Ominigul's clit and large lips. Each stroke. Each lick. Is succeeding in bringing the wizard to shivers, as she is succumbing under the Vex woman's mouth.

Zydix becomes confused when the screams stop, only to see their husband's cock inside of ominiguls's mouth. Silencing the pleasured screams, as she deep throats his cock. The cold tongue engulfing his cock ever so slowly. And, turning her on even more. Muffled screams, slurping sounds of a cock, and moans of desire all in a symphony of lust.

This threesome evolves over the course of the hour to become an orgy with the four wives, and their one husband fucking all over the garden. All getting their taste of pleasure, as Apollyon fucks their tight holes individually. While, the wives finger and tease one another until it's their turn for the member.

Time passes with the moans dying down hour by hour, as the only sound that could be left is the soft breathing and running water of the fountain. The woman all sprawled out amongst one another, but Apollyon is on a mission.

First, to court Ana Bray as his next wife. With her various knowledge of Ai systems she would be helpful. Next, would be to gain access to the awoken secrets. In which, he would need the queen and her closest advisors. And, to seize the taken throne and proclaim war amongst the others. These are his current goals for now, as he prepares his personal ship for mars.

The city would pay, and he would revel in revenge as his burns down their hope. He had been within the city, as a former guardian. Yet, they betrayed him. They let his teammates die in every instance that he was given a fire-team.

They wanted him to die and never come back. His interest in the Darkness was too suspicious for the Vanguard. Therefore, they exiled him and left a kill on site order if found in city walls.

As his actions begin to cause unrest between their allies. The Black Armory deals. The upcoming solar eclipse. Lastly, the rumored communication with vex and hive allies. All these actions led to his exile and hate for the city. One, in which, may be their future downfall as he plots from the shadows. Picking select figures like a puppeteer to a puppet, as he begins his utopian society on genocide and eradication.

The fundamental quote he lives by sums it all together. "Destruction is the work of an afternoon. Creation is the work of a lifetime." The creation of an utopia will be built on the bones and ashes of another. "As, what's a future? Without a past?" Solemn thoughts plague Apollyon, as he fazes through the stars. The silent whisper being his only company in his darkest of hours.


	6. Ikelos CS 506

Ana Bray, had venture out in search for hidden records on mars. Which, led her to the icy caverns that are filled with hive. The onslaught was heavy and she became trapped. Hiding from the various enemies that are lurking amongst the shadows. She didn't have much of a choice but to use emergency communication. Hopefully, Zavala hears it and sends one of the guardians to help her out.

Apollyon's ghost, Eclipse, informs him of an emergency communication signal. " Our target, Ana Bray, has sent a distress signal. She is located in a icy cavern and is swarmed by the hive."

"Land the ship. I'll entertain the hive and her." Transmitting from the ship, the black boots crush frozen ice as the hive inspect the new intruder. It was the guardian that slain Oryx and Crota. Nonetheless, they charged in not caring for any of their lives as they plan on killing the treacherous enemy.

Ana Bray hears the gun shots of the hive lessen, as each dies in agonizing shrieks that would certainly keep her up at night. She didn't have to wait long, as the ice is broken from her savior. "Thank yo-"

She is frozen when she realizes that this isn't the help from Zavala. Rather, a rouge guardian that had hone in on her signal. Ana has no gun, armor, or bargaining chips. What will she do to hopefully get free from this situation.

"You're Doctor Ana Bray correct?" The gruff tone peaks her interest, but contains it into a small smile. "Yes. I am Ana Bray. What do you want from? Or, can I be on my way from this cold prison?"

"I want you." Apollyon's cold tone had caused fear in the heart of Ana. She could give up her virginity or possibly be tortured. "I rather die, than go off with a stranger." Her lungs choke out for air, as his hands constrict around her throat forming a large bruise. "I'll break you and you'll be mine."

-Day 1-

Apollyon had Ana chained to a wall, as he begins his first sequence of torture. "Can you remember the memories of your life? The untold amount of unrelenting failures that you have achieved?"

"Why are you doing this..?" Her brown hair had fallen from her usual up-kept style, as the man kept her in isolation.

"All will reveal itself soon little dragon." Those were the last words she could remember, as the man begins to break her.

-Day 4-

"AGGHHHHHHHHHH."

"How many days has it been my dear?"

Apollyon eyes glowed in the dark, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Three days..." She says softly, as she recounts the torture she has endured. Her body held many bruises and aches from the torturous but pleasurable suffering. Ana was all but tired, however, she would not give in to this man.

"Have you decided to embrace me, or do you still want to defy my will?"

" I-I will not accept y-" Her defiance is cut short, as the rouge guardian electrocutes her clit. The shock made her wet, as she let out a small moan.

"I don't think I heard you quite clear. Did you say you will not accept my will?" Apollyon played with the remote teasing her sensitize organ. Antagonizing her clit with pleasure that made her fight against the bindings.

"Fuck you." Ana Bray spits onto his face before feeling an excruciating pain. She let out a silent scream, as the rouge cracks a whip on her back. Each lash burns every fiber of her being. The pain increased and twisted in a multitude of ways, one in particular, pleasure.

For once in her life she had considered begging. Begging for the pain to end. Begging to be set free from the hell that she was in. Tears swelled up in her eyes, as she refused to look at the man that brought this upon her.

Apollyon smiled. The doctor was shedding tears of agony. A small part of him wanted to comfort her, but rest of him wanted her to say who she had belonged to. Who her master was. He wanted her to be his alone.

Apollyon watched as Ana screamed and begged for the torture to stop.

Apollyon kissed her ear before he whispered, "You will succumb to me soon enough. Whether, it be a matter of days or eternity."

Apollyon left the cell and had turned off the light. Only thing that could be heard from the silent night was the pain filled moans of Ana.

-day 12-

"How long has it been since you succumbed to me Ana Bray?" Apollyon caressed her pale, cold skin.

"Three days...my lord." She said emotionlessly.

"Are you ready to give up those ignorant hopes of rescue?" He looks at her with his the same apathetic look that would haunt her in her nightmares.

"Y-yes I am ready..." She has finally given in to him. He was her Heaven. He was her Hell. Only thing that mattered in this world was the two of them. Nothing more.

"Then tell me. Who do you serve? Whose property are you? Who do you love?"

"I only serve you my lord. I only belong to you my lord. I only love... you my lord." Her heart tinged for a second. She never knew what love felt like, but maybe she could experience it with her master.

He caressed her broken body slowly, as he had taken the time to drink in the site of her pale complexion. The body a doctor. He zipped down the shirt he had adorned her with, as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

The sounds of her breathing picking up made Apollyon want more. His cold hands rubbed her round ass, as his lips traveled down to her breast. Capturing the areola in his mouth, as Ana let out moans of enjoyment.

The gates of Hell were now closed, and pleasure that she is receiving has brought her to Heaven. Her torturer, her lord has brought on the feeling of lust and love. Feelings that she would never want to lose from this moment forward.

Apollyon licks her clit roughly causing Ana to wrap her slim legs around his head. Wanting him to feast on her like a meal fit for a King. His tongue hit spots that her fingers never could, and made her shiver in divine pleasure. The loving she is receiving has taken her to whole new level.

Apollyon frees himself from her legs, as he prepares to take her essence for his to claim.

Pressing her body against the wall, as her breast rubs against the cold stone teasing her nipples and pussy.

He moves his cock inside of her wet walls, enjoying the tight innocent of a virgin queen.

"Make me yours my lord." Ana begs wanting him to take her completely. Without any hesitation, he forces his entire cock inside of her. Pounding the tight walls pink flesh, as she moans in pleasure.

The sequence of flesh smacking against each other, as the two become intwine with each other. Ana's pussy clampens on his cock, riding it rough and hard trying to drain every inch of his semen inside of her.

Before long, Apollyon grabs her hair as he pounds the tight pussy not wanting any of his kids to escape their future mother. "You're mine Ana Bray. You will always be mine." He bites into her neck leaving a permanent scar, while he ejaculates inside of her warm pussy.

" My lord!" The women screams in pleasure as she feels the warm semen inside of her. She didn't have a chance to rest, however, as Apollyon lays claim to pounding her pussy and asshole relentlessly for the rest of the night causing the woman to get quite a workout from the rough love making.

She could feel her womb filled with semen, as her lord was close to cumming inside her one final time. "Make this body yours my lord." Her eyes are rolled back, as he cums inside her one final time causing her to pass out from the pleasure.

"Have your scouts managed to find Ana Bray, Ikora?" The commander asks, as he stares at the holographic map.

"No. What they found were hive carcasses and tracks of Ana. She appears to be have been kidnapped from her original position. Which, leads us to who?" Ikora leads off.

"Well, I should go. You know? A few gun shots. Pew-pew! And, a little pow-pow. Then I find who took Ana, and we discover a new enemy. Therefore, it all works out. Right? Righht?" Cayde jumps in the conversation with sass.

"We will begin preparations for a system wide search. But, for now we need be on look out for clues." Zavala ends the discussion thinking of the doctor.


	7. Jail Break

A/n: Sorry it has been a while. Busy, sick, etc. The queen is next ;)

The Prison of Elders was a place that Apollyon had known all to well. As the former warden, Varrik, had subjected him to many of its trials. Although, this time Petra has called him there for personal reasons.

The prison is in ruins. Fires spread out, multiple fallen corpses, and trails of destruction. "A guardian's work no doubt," Apollyon remembered his long days of working under the speaker's guidance. Every life taken, only to be filled with more dead-shot eyes.

Petra's presence breaks him from his condescending thoughts, as she presses herself against him. Unusual, compared to her regular greetings with him. She holds her face into the crook of his neck, and breaths in his scent. Reminiscent of wild flowers. A smell that she could only associate with him, and the few times they would spend together on the Earth.

Petra's eyes close as she places her cold lips on his exposed neck. Planning to overcome the guardian with pleasure that is slow and gentle. Enough, to put the actions of today behind her. With the guardians arriving in time to save Cayde-6, but at the cost of Uldren and the barons escaping. Nonetheless, she has a moment with this man and will not let it slip through her grasp.

Petra teases his growing bulge. Feeling the warmth that radiates from his large organ, as she kisses and marks his neck ever so delicately. "I need you my king..." Soft breaths tickle his ear, as she seductively whispers into his ear. The primal urge to take her right there had to be his greatest weakness, but she wouldn't have it.

Delicate fingers unfasten Apollyon's belt, then zipper. Freeing the member from its confines as it emerges pulsing with desire for the woman before it. Petra traces his shaft with her cold fingers, in which causes him to shiver. Her small hand wraps around his cock, while she licks the tip by an inch. "You need me? My king?" Apollyon couldn't tell whether she was being flirtatious or serious. But, he needed her so he responded, " yes."

Petra opens her mouth, parting her lipstick lips as she places the tip in her mouth. The warmth of her mouth contrasted with the coldness of her lips. It is an euphoric feeling, with every flick of her tongue and sway of her mouth brought upon a feeling of intense pleasure.

His nerves raged, while the woman slowly engaged in the act. Apollyon grabs her head and helps her to work his member inside. She chokes at first from the sudden intrusion, but goes with it. This act slowly devolved into that of wild sex and pleasure. With Petra deep throating his large cock and squeezing his balls, as she chokes and embraces the member all in one. And Apollyon grabbing her head to force the awoken women to give him his well deserved pleasure.

"I-I wa-ant your semen." Petra gurgles from below as the guardian pummels her tight throat. "Swallow." The simple reply made Petra open her eyes when the rush of hot liquid flowing through her throat.

A few moments later Petra breaths slowly in and out. Knowing the man in front of her is far from done, and that's just the way she likes it. Apollyon wastes no time and bends Petra over a broken rail, not caring for all the dead bodies. He rips a hole in leggings revealing white panties. Grabbing his knife, he cuts it open with finesse to reveal a pulsating pussy with wetness.

"You're very horny. But, how much do you want it?" Rubbing the butt of his knife against her clit intoxicating the excitement within Petra. Moaning and moving her pussy against the knife's butt. "No answer, but action instead. I guess that is an acceptable alternative."

Placing the knife back into its original place. The warmth radiates from her body and desire drips from Petra's frame, as she grinds her pussy against his cock. Stroking his cock before she penetrates with tight pussy. She howls in pleasure as the large organ spreads her tight walls inch by inch. The pain quickly turns into pleasure, while she grips tightly on the bars.

Apollyon's cock fights against Petra's tightness, holding her legs up and smacking her large ass. The ripples exhilarating his sinful urges to destroy her insides right then and there. Although, the continuous moans and pleading with cock jabbing inside her wet pussy are more than enough for the moment.

Kissing her ear and giving her ass a rhythmic motion as the two continue their sexual parade. Pounding her cunt, the tightness, the wetness, and screams of pleasure made him break loose. Snatching her legs, Apollyon forces his strokes to go faster and rougher. Stretching and reshaping Petra's small cunt, while marking her body with his marks. The Wrath of the Queen is nothing more than a cum bucket to the ex-guardian.

Petra rides his cock with rhythmic bounces that squeeze the tip of his cock in fluid motions. Apollyon's cock convulses as the woman drives him crazy and beats him at his own game.Not wanting to lose he switches positions with Petra with her body against his and strokes his final thrust into the tight cunt. Overloading her cunt with white semen that slightly bloats her stomach. This triggers Petra's orgasm as she screams releasing her own tide of fluids that soak Apollyon's armor and cock.

"Again." Petra calls out with her hair unpinned and body sweating from the two's actions. Her head is pressed against the cold steel, and screams could be heard throughout the prison. With smells of corpses and sex plaguing this ruined jailhouse.


End file.
